Paintress
Paintress or (ペイントレディ Peinto Redi "Translated as 'Paint Lady') is an archetype mainly and mostly comprised of LIGHT Fairy female monsters. With the Exception of "Paintress Gorgia, Cesano, Warholee ,Mystic Acrylic, The Arts Queen ,Thundarina and Rahpaelina, all Main Deck monsters are Normal Monsters, also, they're all Pendululm Monsters, with the exception of Cesano, Vectoria, Warholee ,Mystic Acrylic and The Arts Queen. The archetype's Extra Deck tools is comprised of Evolute Monsters with effects that either disturpt opponent's plays, set up more strategies, or accelerate their win condition. The archetype is well known on Yu-Gi-Oh! Custom Cards community (YGOCC), and considered as on par with on power scaling. They are used by Melissa Meiry in Yu-Gi-Oh! ME, and according to Kado Senpu, they are labeled as her "dignified art deck". "Paintress"' main deck engine is "Power Portait", an Archetype of Spell/Trap Cards whose effects manipulate the "Paintress" monsters for further advantages or Field control. "Paintress EX" Stands for "Excellence", while "Supa-Paintress" stands for "Super", both of these fall into this archetype and count as "Paintress". As Duel Monster Spirit Guardians, "Paintress" monsters can be multiple or singles, (similar to Sex Pistols ) with each of them have a distinct personality. Their size is undefined. They can also interact with their user or opponent directly, although, they cannot speak with anyone, except for their user. __TOC__ 'Design:' 'Origins:' "The idea came out while i was in ISBAT (Superior Institute of Fine Arts Tunisia SIFAT in short) about some "Paint" ladies, i had the trouble giving them names, then this name came out, i initially wanted them to be just Normal Monsters, then they became Pendulums, their effects used to be random, but as the time flew, they got a consistent art, effects, and became an archetype and Engine of Normal Monsters." 'Original Concept:' "Paintress" was originally series of generic Normal Monsters Support with bunch of generic effects, in late 2014, they became their own archetype and a stable goal.The concept of female monsters based on artists is heavily inspired by " ". 'Appearance:' Paintress monsters , except "Paintress Valkyrian" and "Paintress Nesrine" are all elf-like monsters don dress that is based on the artists they're based on, as well as their hair designs and their skin color, their occupation is determined by the artists they're based on. Paintress Dragon is desgined after Painting Tools whereas Mystic Acrylic is depicted as an acrylic tube. These monsters resemble, in terms of style, the " " monsters. Similar to "" " monsters, each "Paintress" monster has a color associated with it. 'Etymology': Paintress Names Hold references to several Painting artists, since they are Painting-themed. 'Playing Style:' Paintress as an archetype, Destroy themselves (or other archetypal cards) from the Pendulum Scales for an effect to gain more hand/field advantage, the "Power Portrait" Spells Involve Banishing "Paintress" monsters from hand or Extra Deck, or restore them from being banished to support the Archetype.They use either Pendulum Summoning in order to Utilize The Evolute Toolbox, or use Tokens. The Evolute monsters share a disturptive strategy to the opponent. "Paintress" also provides a Semi-Generic use of Normal Summon of their own archetype cards, or Normal Monsters, the well known cards of such nature are "Valkyrian", "Gorgia"Goghi", and "Da Vinca". One of the Strongest point of "Paintress" cards is the Evolute Monsters themselves, in which they possess effects that counteracts Effect Monsters, with few exceptions such as "Supa-Paintress Disfiguring Baconia" (Because Generic), " Charexia" , " EX :Assalia Witchiee", "EX - Da Vinca", "EX- Destructive ARMANIA", "Primp Turkia", and "Coupé-out Matissa". "Nesrine" and "Valkyrian" provide the best zone due to their Link Arrows down to the Main Monster Zones, while "Valkyrian" enables additional Normal Summons. Recommended Cards: * *''All "Paintress" Effect Monsters'' *Paintress' Mystic Acrylic * Evolute Monsters *'' All "Paintress" Evolute Monsters'' *Carole, Empress of Fiber VINE" Fusion Monsters * Synchro Monsters * Xyz Monsters * * * * Link Monsters *Paintress Warholee *Paintress Nesrine * * * * *Electrical Socket *Sword Whipper * |spells = Spell Cards * * * * *Power Portrait's Chef d'œuvre Of Greed *Power Portrait of Monavinca *The Show-Off Of Power Portraits *The Creation of Power Portraits *Painting the Power Portait *The Miscomposition of Power Portrait * * |traps = Trap Cards * * * *Power Portrait's Cursed Portrait Trap *Unfinished Power Potrait }} 'Weakness:' Despite them having a great ability to overcome opponent's strategies, Paintress Suffer an equal deal of weaknesses that can cause their consistency to crumble down, namely: *Mirror matches, often tend to be entirely Normal Monsters-centred, or other Normal Monsters decks, such as " ", as Paintress Evolute Monsters, Field Spell, and some Pendulum cards require battling Effect Monsters, they're weak against the one type they support. *One of the most Glaring issues is the absence of Spells or Setting the Pendulum Scales,, cards like " " , " " will actively negate their Setting the Pendulum Scales or activating Spells, also, cards like " " and, " " and " " can also hinder their ability to use Spell Cards, as well as crippling them entirely considering that Pendulum Scales cannot be Set face-down. **Because of this, the Deck will play rather slowly as all of their members are Normal Monsters. *Floodgates like " ", " " , " "... hinder their abilities to Special Summon Extra Deck Monsters or Pendulum Monsters for that matter. *"Paintress" Deck cannot combat Spell/Trap Cards, so, they are fragile to card removal in form of Spell/Trap Cards. Trivia: *"Paintress" archetype share common traits with " " archetype: **They are both supported by their Spell/Trap Archetypes respectively (" " for "Infernoid" and "Power Portrait" for "Paintress"). **They both have monsters with a specific color. *"Paintress" archetype might be the first custom archetype that support both itself and a specific type, in which case, Non-Effect Monsters, which branches to Normal Monsters. *Although this archetype predates both " " and " ", it shares similarites with both of them in terms of the theme. *No Xyz Monsters, nor Xyz Support were given to this archetype whatsoever, mainly because it does not synergize with the Graveyard. Category:Archetype Category:Manga/Fanfiction/Anime Featured